Exam of Relationships Part1
by Odin Yamato
Summary: This is when Ranma and Akane's final exam happens, and they get closer to each, other there's a lot inside this story so just look in my story...


Odin Yamato: This is my first Fanfic so feedbacks are welcome, and if I have my grammar wrong u can just send them as feedbacks, and this story just came to me by a dream. So hope you'll like it … Anyway just read the story… (Oh 1 more thing I think after you read this you want to experience the same thing in your life time.) E-mail me at: of Relationships Part 1

**Chapter 1**

In Furinkan High School where Ranma and Akane are currently studying, Their teachers had a meeting where they decided to go on a camping trip for 25 days, the teachers decided that they're students should learn how to live in the wilderness with nothing but sleeping bag and first aid kits and etc. When they're teachers announced it some were thrilled and others were bored.

Teacher:" Ok class we've decided your final exam would be a camping trip which where we will test your outdoorsman skills and we will also conduct your scores from your cooperation/team work, cleanliness of the camp, etc. This exam will take you 25 days to finish."

Akane:" Ranma isn't it exciting? A camping exam for 25 days."

Ranma:" Yeah right, its gonna be boring."

Teacher:" Oh… and 1 more thing you can only bring your sleeping bags, first aid kits, swimwear and your partners."

Akane:" Partner?"

Teacher:" Akane your partner is Ranma"

"Ukyo your partner is Kuno."

Akane:" What?"

Ranma:" What, Tomboy is my partner?"

Akane:" Hmph! And what's wrong with that?"

Ranma:" Well for starters you're cooking is disgusting and you snore loud."

"Hey so don't eat it! And who told you that I snore I do not snore" Akane said angrily.

Teacher:" Ok class your dismissed early toady."

"Oh Akane whose your partner?" Kuno asked (While hugging Akane)

"Will you get off of me" Akane said angrily (And punched Kuno towards the sky

When They Got Home…

Kasumi:" Welcome Home Akane, Ranma how was your day?"

Akane:" It was nice."

Genma and Soun were playing checkers (as usual) and while not looking Genma (again) cheated.

Akane:" Dad our teacher said that our final exam will be a camping trip for 25 days."

Soun:" That's nice…What 25 days, are you going alone?"

Akane:" No, Ranma's my partner."

Soun:" Ah… Ok have fun."

Genma:" Hey Son while you're in camp don't try anything stupid with Akane all right."

Ranma:" Hmph! Who would even like a tomboy like her?"

Both of them went upstairs to pack their things for tomorrow's camp. While lying in her bed Akane said to herself "What would it be like in a camp with my fiancée?" She then falls asleep; on the otherhand Ranma was thinking how he would survive Akane's cooking. Then he realizes that this is an opportunity to talk to each other without someone else hearing. When he was on his way to Akane' s room, he saw someone throwing a pancake at him he caught it using his mouth and it states "Have a nice trip Ranma" then he eats it. When he finally got to Akane's room he the knocks when there was no answer he peeked and closed the door, then he slept. The next morning both of them got up and joined for breakfast, then while walking to school…

Ranma:" Hey wait up! Can I ask you something?"

Akane:" If it's about my cooking, I already told you don't eat what I cook."

Ranma:" No it's not about that it's about what well do in camp."

Akane:" What about it?"

Ranma:" I just wanna know if we can talk to each other about things?"

Akane:" What things?"

"You know about our relationship, and stuff." Ranma said nervously.

Akane:" Sure why not it would be fun." (Giggles)

When they got to school their bus was ready to leave and also their classmates, they were only waiting for their teachers to arrive. (15 min. later) their teachers arrive with their bags, when they were about to leave their teacher gave them their last instructions.

Teacher:" Ok class were about to leave Nerima and about your campsite your going to be separated from your other classmates the only one who you are going to be with is your partner. And we have secret cams so don't get cute ideas of bringing homemade cooking. Oh and don't worry about food because the campsite is near a river so you can catch fish to cook and if that doesn't satisfy you, you can hunt down wild boars/ pigs in the forest. Ok I think that's all, ok everyone take a seat in the bus because were going to our destination. After 1½ hrs. They've come to there destination.

Akane:" Wow! Ranma can you see it, it's beautiful and the air is so fresh…"

Ranma:" Yeah, I see it"

Teacher:" Ok class this is the cabin where all the teachers will be staying so if you see or hear anything unusual or have a problem just visit us. Ok you can wander off but be sure that you can find a camp spot before dark.

Akane:" Where are you Ranma?"

Ranma:" I'm up here scouting for a great campsite."

"There I've spot one. C'mon lets go to it before someone else does."

Akane:" Wow this is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are." Ranma whispered

Akane:" Did you say something Ranma?"

Ranma:" I said I'll fix the tent while you go get some fire wood."

Akane:" Oh ok then."

Day was slowly turning to night as they finished building their camp they sat on the ground beside each other watching the sunset

Akane:" Isn't it nice Ranma?"

Ranma:" Yeah it is, Say can we talk now?"

Akane:" What you mean right now?"

Ranma:" Yeah is it a bad time?"

Akane:" No not at all, so what do you want to talk about?"

Ranma:" You know what Akane when ever I'm around you I feel so happy. What about you do you feel the same?"

Akane:" In truth I do too, does this mean you love me too?"

Ranma:" Yep! I'm always trying to hide it from you."

Akane:" Why is that?"

Ranma:" It's because I thought you don't love me."

Akane:" Really I thought you never loved me."

Ranma:" Hey Akane if were serious about our relationship can we do it step by step so that it wont be so hard for us?"

Akane:" Sure that's a great idea."

Ranma:" Can I ask you 1 more thing?"

Akane:" Sure what is it?"

(Ranma inhales deeply)

Ranma:" Would you be my Girlfriend?"

Akane:" Yes I'm happy that you ask me that."

Akane and Ranma kissed each other romantically under the Sunset. Akane then rested her head on Ranma's shoulder. Then Akane fell asleep and Ranma laid her to her sleeping bag and he rested with her. The next morning when Akane woke up she was surprise that Ranma was not in the tent with her, when she got out of the tent she was again surprised to find Ranma outside cooking breakfast.

Akane:" Ranma did you prepare all this?"

Ranma:" Yup I did I prepared the best for the one who I love."

Akane:" But when or how do you know how to cook?"

Ranma:" Do you remember sometimes I'm out of the dojo?"

Akane:" Yeah I did noticed that."

Ranma:" I was on the roof reading some cook books I bought"

Akane:" Ah is that so well let me taste you're cooking then, Hmmm wow! It's very delicious"

Ranma:" I can teach you some lessons sometimes."

Akane:" Where did you catch all those fish from?"

Ranma:" In the river I just used _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken." _Akane then nodded.

One of their classmates just popped up out of nowhere and told them that there would be a meeting at the Cabin. When they finished their breakfast they immediately went to the cabin, the teacher then announced that every 9:00 a.m. everyone should report to the river for their morning baths every time that the gong will be heard it means that it's 9:00 a.m. so everyone reported to the river for their morning baths and it's not far from Ranma and Akane's camp are. When they were in the river all of their classmates were wearing there swimwear. Then everyone went swimming while Ranma and Akane were in the rocks sitting talking (And Ranma was avoiding getting wet coz hell turn to his girl form) then Ukyou arrived and chat with them.

Ukyou:" So Ranchan are you and Akane getting along fine?"

Ranma:" Yeah were cool, what about you and Kuno?"

Ukyou:" Were getting along just fine."

"Ranchan would you join with me for dinner?"

Ranma:" Sorry but I kinda have plans with Akane."

Ukyou:" Oh ok then."

Akane:" Well I'm getting wet wanna join me Ranma?"

Ranma:" No thanks I'll turn to my girl form when wet. I guess I'll just go get some food for tonight."

When Ranma was busy catching some food, Akane was enjoying her swim with some her friends. When she got out of the river she dried herself using her towel and got dress, then she immediately search for firewood when the both of them were done they went back to their camp and Ranma gave some few pointer on how to cook to Akane. Well at least Akane now learns that she should look at the label of the ingredients more carefully before cooking. When Ranma tasted Akane's cooking he said "Hmm. At least you've improved." After they ate they went strolling to the forest and visited some of their friends. When they were on there way to Ukyou and Kuno's camp they encountered a wild bear which Ranma had to defeat when he fought the wild bear Ranma committed minor injuries after the fight they decided to cancel their trip to Ukyou's camp because of Ranma's injuries when they got back to their camp Akane treated Ranma's wounds. When Akane finished patching up Ranma' s wound it was already dark so they decided they should eat first before they go to sleep, when they were finished they put the extra food in a basket near the table then they slept they were beside each other and Akane was covering Ranma' s body. That night Akane woke up and heard something strange outside their tent.

Akane:" Ranma are you awake?"

Ranma:" W-What is it?"

Akane:" Do you hear that?"

Ranma:" Hear what?"

"You mean that?"

Akane:" Yeah would you go get outside and check it out?" Ranma then nodded.

When Ranma went outside he checked what that noise…was

**To be continued…**

Odin: So how'd you like my first Fanfic? I'm almost done with chapter 2 I'll post it as soon as possible…

"Falling in Love with someone isn't

Always going to be easy…

Anger… Tears … Laughter

It's when you want to be together

Despite it all.

That's when you truly love one another

I'm sure of it."


End file.
